


First crush

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Crush, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther wonders what this is about</p>
            </blockquote>





	First crush

**Author's Note:**

> Once again not beta'd. Sorry. Times are busy.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Crushes

Uther stood at the sink and shaved when he noticed that Arthur was standing in the doorway, watching him. When he was done, he washed the remaining soap away, ran his hand over the smooth skin and then reached for his scent.

“Me too!” Arthur stood close and looked up at him with big eyes as he sprayed it on..

“You don’t need this yet, my son. When you’re old enough to shave, we will get you a scent that suits you.”

“Please?” The big eyes went impossibly wider.

Smiling, Uther held the flacon towards Arthur. “Close your eyes.” He sprayed a bit of it on Arthur’s sweatshirt. “Here you go.”

Beaming, Arthur ran out of the bathroom. 

As they sat at the breakfast table, Ygraine smiled. “My boys are smelling so nice today, what’s the occasion?”

“I know you like when I smell like this.” Uther leaned over and put a small kiss on his wife’s cheek.

“And you, Arthur?”

“Mister Emrys comes back today.”

Uther blinked. “Mister Emrys?”

Ygraine put her hand on Uther’s arm. “Arthur’s kindergarten teacher. He was gone for a week and this is his first day back.” She turned to Arthur. “Do you have everything? I put your lunch box into your backpack. Did you pack the picture you drew?”

Arthur nodded and slid off his chair. “I hope he’ll like it.” He ran out of the room.

Before Uther could comment, Ygraine smiled. “Looks like our boy has his first crush.”


End file.
